Modern warships use guided missiles as their principal offensive and defensive weapons. Since a naval engagement may be protracted, a warship must have many missiles available for immediate launch. This need has been addressed by multiple-missile launchers, in which plural launch cells (e.g., eight cells, etc.) are loaded with missiles that can be individually launched.
There is also a need to launch, from a single multiple-missile launcher, missiles of different mission type. This need has been met, for example, by the below-deck, vertical MK 41 and MK 57 missile launchers. These launchers accept canisterized (or canistered) missiles, wherein the missiles can be one of several types. The canisters are loaded into corresponding canister-holding chambers or cells in the missile launcher. Each canistered missile has a standardized connector, which is connected within each cell, to a launch sequencer. The launch sequencer is an electronic assembly that identifies the missile within the canister by interrogating a code that is associated with the canister. The launch sequencer also responds to arming and firing signals from a higher level of control by generating a sequence of signals for the identified missile (e.g., firing signals, safe signals, etc.). These signals are transmitted via an umbilical cable to the canister and the missile within it to control launch.
A major roadblock to providing new munitions capability to naval fleets is the extremely high cost of launcher-related modifications. Specifically, integration of a new munition into an existing main battery launching system typically requires the design and qualification of a new canister for packaging, handling, storing, and transporting the munition. Furthermore, existing main battery host-launcher electronics and software must be appropriately modified to provide power and interfacing to each of the munition rounds in the newly developed canister. Additionally, integrating a new munition typically requires re-qualifying the gas management system of the launcher for the new munition.
One solution that is beneficial to reducing the cost of integrating new munitions in existing main-battery launchers is the “Adaptable Launch System” (hereinafter “ALS”). The ALS is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,613 (application Ser. No. 12/274,409, filed on Nov. 20, 2008, which published as U.S. Patent Application Publication no. 2009/0126556 A1, titled “Adaptable Launching System,” and which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. In some embodiments, the ALS is used as a stand-alone launcher. In some other embodiments, the ALS is used as a “guest” launcher in one or more cells of a multi-cell “host” launching system, such as the MK 41 or MK 57 VLS main-battery launchers. In both stand-alone and guest-launcher applications, the ALS can accommodate either a single munition or a “multi-pack” of smaller munitions in its single launch cell.
FIG. 1A depicts retrofitted multi-cell launcher (“RMCL”) 100, which includes multi-cell multi-munition launcher (“MCL”) 102 and ALS 112. In the embodiments depicted herein, MCL 102 is a MK 41 VLS main battery launcher that has been appropriately modified to operate with one or more ALS 112 units in its cells as guest launchers.
As depicted in FIG. 1A, MCL 102 is a fixed, vertical, multi-missile storage and firing system. The missile launcher consists of a single eight-cell missile module that is capable of launching a variety of different types of missiles. The eight-cell module comprises upright structure 104, which defines eight cells 106. In a typical MK 41 VLS unit, the cells provide vertical storage space for eight missile canisters. But in accordance with an illustrative embodiment of the ALS, one or more of cells 106 receive ALS 112 unit(s).
The MK 41 VLS as MCL 102 is installed below deck, such that only deck and hatch assembly 108 at the top of the module is visible from the deck of a ship. The deck and hatch assembly protects ALS 112 (or missile canisters in a conventional MK 41 VLS) during storage and the hatches open to permit munitions launch.
Electronic equipment 110 monitors and controls various components of MCL 102, distributes power signals originating from outside RMCL 100 to the one or more ALS 112 units, collects control and damage control signals from ALS 112 and transmits them to appropriate authorities, and assists in the launch of munitions from ALS 112 units.
The salient features of ALS 112 depicted in FIG. 1 include enclosure 114, munitions adapter 116, and launch control electronics 118. Enclosure 114 serves as a housing for munitions adapter 116 and launch control electronics 118. The munitions are launched from ALS 112 under the control of their own weapon control system (“WCS”) through an instantiation of launch control electronics 118 that is tailored to that specific munition type. Launch control electronics 118 supplies electrical power to the munitions and manages the launch sequence. In most embodiments, the electrical power distribution subassembly and at least some cabling are not included in ALS 112 proper. Rather, these elements are associated with the host launcher.
FIG. 1B depicts the salient elements of the structure of enclosure 114 of the ALS 112 of FIG. 1A. Enclosure 114 comprises: top frame/seal 150; shell 151; munitions compartment 152; sealing bulkhead 153; electronics access way 154; electronics compartment 155; and bottom frame 156.
Top frame and module seal 150 cooperates with the ship's deck and hatch assembly 108 of MCL 102 (in FIG. 1A) to create a seal or to vent exhaust to the atmosphere, as appropriate.
Shell 151 meets the physical requirements (e.g., size, shape, etc.) of a canister of the vertical launch system hosting ALS 112. Shell 151 is formed from a material that meets appropriate standards that are well-known in the art, e.g., MIL-STD 2013, DDS 078-1, etc. Shell 151 is sized to accommodate both tactical length and strike length launcher applications.
Sealing bulkhead 153 (shown in phantom in the present figure) separates munitions compartment 152, which houses munitions adapter 116 (in FIG. 1A), from electronics compartment 155. Sealing bulkhead 153 prevents exhaust gases from entering into electronics compartment 155 and the launcher space of the ship.
Electronics access way 154 provides access to the electronics housed in electronics compartment 155.
Bottom frame 156 provides the supporting base for enclosure 114 and is physically connected to shell 151. More detail regarding ALS 112 and the elements of enclosure 114 is supplied in the above-cited disclosure.
However, for some types of munitions, the integration solutions and advantages provided by the ALS do not address the particular needs of those munitions.